


Praticamente Innocuo...

by Castiel_Who



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Khan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Crack, Collaboration, Fanart, Kharthur, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Translation, omega!Arthur
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Who/pseuds/Castiel_Who
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Potrai trovarlo difficile da credere, » Ringhiò di rimando, chiamando a raccolta il suo coraggio. «Ma, mi sono successe un tantino di cose parecchio strane ultimamente, e merito una maledettissima spiegazione! » Urlò, ma l’uomo rimase rigido nella sua posizione, nonostante gli occhi si fossero ammorbiditi per la curiosità. </p><p>«Ti sei presentato a me quando le nostre navi hanno incrociato i loro cammini, » tuonò l’altro, vicino a perdere il controllo. «La spinta è stata forte, l’avrai sentita sicuramente. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praticamente Innocuo...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mostly Harmless...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117772) by [Belladonna_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q), [reapersun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersun/pseuds/reapersun). 



Tra tutte le cose strane che sono successe ad Arthur Dent negli ultimi giorni, questa è certamente la più strana.

La sensazione di formicolio aveva iniziato a salire scivolando sulle braccia di Arthur Dent e attraversando il suo torace, mentre un rimbombo bianco e nero scuoteva tutto il suo corpo. Deglutendo con la gola stretta per reprimere il panico, lanciò uno sguardo a Ford, aspettandosi la tipica non-spiegazione con rapida battuta a riguardo della loro situazione insolita. Invece, gli occhi di Ford erano enormi e sorpresi, poi il suo amico sparì in un battibaleno, e il formicolio lasciò velocemente il suo corpo nel momento in cui si trovò solo, in piedi a fissare un muro molto nero.  

Il contrasto era stupefacente. Dalle forme circolari e di un bianco acceso della Cuore d’Oro, passò direttamente a vedere la superficie annerita e dagli angoli acuti di una porta nera priva di maniglia. Alla sua destra aveva una finestra, eppure, invece del cosmo vivido e turbinoso che aveva visto fino a pochi momenti fa con Ford, c’era solo un frammento vuoto di spazio.

«Cosa-? » Mormorò, una mano stretta alla tasca spugnosa della sua vestaglia per la paura montante. «Ford? » Chiamò cautamente, girandosi sui calcagni, i peli sulla nuca ritti in allarme.

Saltò; la pelle che iniziò a formicolare immediatamente, e un colpo di calore ribollì attraversando la sua pelle quando un uomo, umanoide nella forma ma alieno nel sguardo, comparve davanti a lui. Uno sguardo grigio e intenso si aprì un varco dentro di lui, e per istinto Arthur fece un passo indietro, allora l’uomo fece un singolo, lungo passo avanti e si profilò minacciosamente nel suo spazio.

«Nel poco tempo da quando sei stato portato a bordo della mia nave il tuo odore è aumentato di dieci volte. » Insieme allo sguardo scrutatore, la voce rimbombante fece deglutire forte Arthur, la cui schiena era premuta contro il muro.

«Cosa? Il mio odor-» Quando le mani dell’uomo lo afferrarono, le dita avvolte con destrezza a tirare l’orlo dei pantaloni, Arthur sentì il respiro mancargli dal corpo.

«Ohi! » Sussultò Arthur, le mani automaticamente alzate per resistere di riflesso, ma l’uomo gli ringhiò contro e si bloccò, prima che una feroce irritazione si rimestasse nel terrestre.

«Potrai trovarlo difficile da credere, » Ringhiò di rimando, chiamando a raccolta il suo coraggio. «Ma, mi sono successe un tantino di cose parecchio strane ultimamente, e merito una maledettissima spiegazione! » Urlò, ma l’uomo rimase rigido nella sua posizione, nonostante gli occhi si fossero ammorbiditi per la curiosità.

«Ti sei presentato a me quando le nostre navi hanno incrociato i loro cammini, » tuonò l’altro, vicino a perdere il controllo. «La spinta è stata forte, l’avrai sentita sicuramente. »

La sensazione era tornata, risalendo lungo la spina dorsale di Arthur, il sudore lo bagnò all’attaccatura dei capelli e i fianchi si strusciarono contro l’altro uomo nonostante stesse replicando, «Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando. »

«Ti ho portato a bordo della mia nave e adesso ti avrò, » I denti erano tornati, snudati davanti ad Arthur che lo fissò a occhi spalancati. «E ti unirai al mio equipaggio. La prima coppia omega e alpha della mia gente da quasi un millennio. »

«Sei matto da legare, dannazione! » Riuscì a dire Arthur, proprio prima che l’uomo bloccasse i suoi fianchi contro il muro. «Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando! »

«La stai sentendo adesso. La spinta della nostra specie. »

«Non sono sicuro che uh, esistano specie simili sulla Terra. » Replicò Arthur frettolosamente.

«No. Non ancora. Ti sei presentato solo una volta vicino a me, » Denti sfiorarono il suo collo, e Arthur digrignò i suoi, gli occhi fissi sull’altro uomo. «Mi hai chiamato attraverso una galassia intera… »

Il palmo di una grossa mano toccò il davanti dei suoi pantaloni, e quando la punta bagnata del suo pene inumidì la stoffa quel tanto da creare dei punti più scuri, la faccia di Arthur andò in fiamme. «E ora il tuo corpo si prepara per il nostro periodo di accoppiamento. » L’uomo dette una stretta mirata e Arthur strinse i denti, le unghie sepolte nei suoi bicipiti.  

«Oddio... » Gemette Arthur, i fianchi che si strusciarono nuovamente. «Per la miseria. Questo è folle! Non so nemmeno- »

«Sono Khan. » L’uomo si tirò indietro, le labbra fluttuarono vicino alla guancia di Arthur. «Cominciamo, Mr. Dent? »

«Come fai a- »

Khan si allungò ad afferrare la sua spalla, e il terrestre fu spinto contro un muro di rigidi muscoli e carne, mentre la sua bocca veniva rudemente devasta.

Con un piagnucolio di sottomissione, Arthur chiuse gli occhi mentre il piacere fluiva attraverso le sue terminazioni nervose, spaventoso per la sua intensità. Una parte distante della sua mente notò che le mani di Khan erano scivolate giù dalle sue spalle fino a premere fermamente le dita a circondargli il sedere.

Arthur girò il capo; il bisogno di respirare li separava, i loro respiri rapidi e accaldati si mescolarono mentre Khan lo accoglieva tra le sue braccia, sollevandolo con facilità. I loro petti erano stretti assieme, di riflesso le mani di Arthur salirono alle spalle dell’uomo per una maggiore stabilità. Fu spostato e girato, prima di essere lasciato cadere su un grande letto in stile asiatico, che stava allo stesso livello del pavimento.  
  
 

  
Khan si accovacciò su di lui, mettendosi a cavalcioni mentre Arthur mormorava, col cuore martellante, «Va bene allora. Immagino che la frase giusta sia ‘Niente Panico’, giusto? » E Khan lanciò un’occhiata incuriosita ad Arthur, pieno di desiderio, prima di abbassare velocemente la testa, reclamando la sua bocca un’altra volta, mentre una mano si allungava per scartare i suoi pantaloni con uno strappo rapido e le ginocchia incitavano le sue gambe ad aprirsi.

Khan abbandonò la bocca di Arthur, seguendo un sentiero umido lungo il collo e attaccando il suo petto. Arthur fissò Khan, gli occhi spalancati, il viso rosso scarlatto, con il collo e il petto che iniziavano a diventare dello stesso colore.

«Oh... Dio... » Sibilò Arthur fra i respiri affannosi. Khan si dondolò indietro, togliendosi la maglia, facendola scorrere oltre la propria testa e guardando le pupille dell’omega dilatarsi per l’eccitazione scatenata dalla sola vista di lui.

Si sistemò, sorreggendosi per i gomiti e abbassandosi in modo da creare una frizione contro Arthur. Il terrestre lo toccò, tracciando con il palmo una linea immaginaria che partiva dalla spalla di Khan, che seppe apprezzare il gesto come un segno di affetto durante l’accoppiamento. Arthur prese l’iniziativa, alzandosi a sedere in modo da catturare le labbra di Khan e morderle con i suoi denti affilati da cucciolo e il gemito di quest’ultimo fu un brontolio che si espanse attraverso le lenzuola.

Spinse Arthur completamente sotto di sé in modo che le cosce dell’uomo si allargassero intorno ai suoi fianchi. Pelle contro pelle, Arthur era morbido e balsamico; riccioli di peli lanuginosi e rossi coprivano la sua pancia, creando un sentiero che conduceva al suo inguine. Poteva sentire ogni respiro rapido che faceva sobbalzare il petto di Arthur dall’interno.

Famelico, scivolò sulle ginocchia per poter far correre le proprie mani su Arthur, apprezzando la sua schiena madida di sudore, l’angolo acuto delle sue scapole e l’avvallamento della sua colonna vertebrale e del sedere. Quando lo palpò le dita scivolarono sulla carne lucida; Arthur era zuppo, scivoloso e invitante.

Si abbassò, le cosce di Arthur scivolarono sul suo corpo e lui ringhio per la costrizione dei suoi pantaloni. Con un brusco strattone strappò via la parte bassa del suo vestiario e la gettò lontana dal letto. Arthur fece un verso strano, sorpreso e allo stesso tempo compiaciuto, quando Khan avvolse la grossa mano attorno alla sua erezione, circondata da una peluria ruvida. Forse lo fece un po’ troppo grezzamente, ma Arthur gemette e si ingrossò nella mano di Khan.

Arthur era vagamente consapevole dell’infausto bagliore delle luci color zaffiro che donava alla pelle di entrambi sfumature di un blu tralucente. Chiaramente, con il suo design grosso e oblungo, le forme strane e i colori perlacei, questa nave non aveva niente di simile alla Cuore d’Oro. La nave di Khan era tutta lucida e dall’aspetto tenebroso, proprio come quell’uomo. In quel momento, Khan fece scorrere una mano verso il basso tra i loro corpi, e il terrestre trattenne un lamento di sorpresa e piacere e i suoi pensieri deragliarono un’altra volta.

Khan premette la sua dolorosa erezione nell’entrata di Arthur. Gemette nell’andare in profondità, tenendo giù i fianchi dell’omega mentre questi si arcuava sotto di lui, trafitto dalla massiccia penetrazione.

«Khan! » Soffiò.  
  
  
  
Fece una pausa per permettere al corpo di Arthur di abituarsi alla grossa invasione. Sentì l’omega flettersi contro di lui, con i fianchi che tentavano di dare piccole spinte. Quella vista era incredibile, lui affondava in profondità e Arthur faceva del suo meglio per controllarsi, le dita attorcigliate nel piumone.

Le sue gambe si strinsero intorno alla vita dell’altro e, forse in un improvviso attacco di panico, allungò e premette una mano sul petto di Khan, ma Khan gli trattenne entrambi i polsi sul letto con una mano.

«Arthur, » Tentò Khan con tono cauto. Gli occhi di Arthur iniziarono a inumidirsi, nonostante stesse alzando lo sguardo per annuire.

«Sto bene, sì. H-Ho solo—Ahhl –Sì! » Ansimò arcuandosi, e iniziò nuovamente a spingere. Le possenti cosce di Khan e il bacino cominciarono a oscillare, mentre le sue braccia si spostarono dal trattenere le mani dell’altro all’avvolgersi intono alla parte bassa del corpo di Arthur, avvicinandoli, la bocca premuta contro la sua gola.

Quando Khan si scoprì a mugolare, il crescente nodo premuto duramente contro l’omega, pronto a esplodere, Arthur ringhiò. Khan assaporò quanto fosse stretto, liscio e scivoloso, nello stringersi intorno a lui come una calda morsa.

«Tu sei mio, Arthur. » Latrò, tirandosi indietro e scansionando il collo imperlato di sudore di Arthur in cerca del punto da reclamare. Arthur si contorse sotto di lui, urlando, sopraffatto e madido di sudore, in cerca di un appiglio su Khan, le mani ad artigliare alle sue spalle.

«Oddio! » Urlò Arthur inaspettatamente quando Khan spostò la propria mano ad avvolgergli ancora una volta il pene in una morsa di ghiaccio. Pompandolo in contrasto con le sue spinte, Khan lo morse nel punto di giunzione fra il collo e la spalla.

La loro visione esplose in una gamma di sensazioni. Khan spinse, e il nodo entrò scivolando efficientemente. L’inferno che infuriava nella pancia dell’omega esplose in una potente eruzione; facendolo venire contro i loro corpi uniti.

Accasciandosi su Arthur, Khan tentò di prepararsi a non soffocare il suo nuovo omega. Tenendosi su, guardò i loro corpi bagnati e scivolosi e emise un verso contrariato, fissando Arthur attraverso i capelli scompigliati.

«Mmm, » Sospirò compiaciuto Arthur, dando una valutazione. «Un’altra ragione per portare un asciugamano. » Disse con un sorriso.


End file.
